Amigo solo un amigo
by Kuroi Yukie
Summary: Naruto nunca esperó que su amistad con Sasuke terminara de esa manera...el como fue que se dieron las cosas...lo recordaba bien, aunque no estaba seguro del porque permitió que pasara, pero quizá lo peor de su situación era el motivo por el cual continuaba con eso...FLSN 2014


**Titulo:  
><strong>

_**Amigo...Solo un amigo**_

**Resumen:  
><strong>_Naruto nunca esperó que su amistad con Sasuke terminara de esa manera...el como fue que se dieron las cosas...lo recordaba bien, aunque no estaba seguro del porque permitió que pasara, pero quizá lo peor de su situación era el motivo por el cual continuaba con eso..._

**_Notas de__ autor:  
><em>**

_Yukie.- bien...despues de casi el año de no publicar nada aqui les vengo con un nuevo fic, el cual no se si hacerlo long-shot o simplemente dejarlo como está...depende de lo que ustedes lectores decidan_

_Kuroi.-al menos deberías disculparte por no publicar en tanto tiempo -la mira mal-_

Yukie.- No empieces...suficientemente malo será que probablemente sufra por no mandarle esto antes a mi beta, aunque la verdad es que si se lo mandaba probablemente no lo podría publicar para el **Festival Literario SasuNaru **y no quería que pasaran estas fechas sin publicar nada...pero bueno ya en otro fic me disculparé por las cosas que no he hecho y les daré una pequeña explicación de mi ausencia, que se que mis hermosas lectoras -si es que queda alguna- merecen...sin mas a lo que vinieron ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...si fueran mios desde cuando Sasuke nunca se hubiera ido de la aldea, son de Kishimoto quien disfruta regalándonos insinuaciones yaoistas_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>~*Amigo...Solo un amigo*~<strong>__

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro, Naruto siempre se describió a sí mismo como un hombre con una gran fuerza de voluntad y unas convicciones muy firmes, que sabía decir no, cuando era necesario decir no; y ahora se encontraba semidesnudo en una habitación de hotel volteado hacia el lado contrario que su compañero de trabajo después de una sesión de sexo.

Porque lo sabía, lo único que tenía con Sasuke era una extraña amistad y esos encuentros sexuales ocasionales, en realidad el nunca esperó que su amistad terminara de esa manera, ni con él ni con nadie. Él era de esos donceles idealistas que pensaban que el sexo era para tenerlo con quien sería su pareja definitiva, que su primera vez sería en el lecho de su luna de miel, ahora recordaba esos pensamientos y no sabía si reírse o llorar por lo bajo que había caído.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como Sasuke se daba la vuelta y lo abrazaba por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo, se fingió dormido, si algo aún conservaba era su orgullo ya que su dignidad se había perdido hace mucho, en el momento en que accedió a ser parte de esa situación.

Sonrió sin alegría, más bien irónico, justo cuando no quería, estaba recordando cómo empezó todo.

-Flashback-

Estaba acomodando todo lo que necesitaba para irse, su turno había terminado así que no tendría que seguir soportando la presión que conllevaba trabajar en una estación de radio, por lo menos no hasta el día siguiente, en el cual volvería a escuchar quejas de los operadores, de los locutores y de los editores de audio, estaba guardando una copia del guion que había escrito para el programa de mañana cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? –preguntó una grave voz masculina, que Naruto reconoció inmediatamente como la de Sasuke.

- ¿Después de terminar aquí? –respondió divertido mientras cerraba su computadora portátil-. No ttebayo.

- Te debo un trago porque el estúpido del pintor hizo un logo decente para el aniversario de la estación

-Te lo dije –sonrió divertido-. Sai podrá ser un bocón idiota pero es bueno en diseño –sonrió ampliamente.

-No te lo tengas tan creído dobe, ese logo es lo único que le ha salido bien al pintor de cuarta –le dió un golpe en la cabeza- vamos a mi departamento, quiero pagarte ese estúpido trago de una vez por todas.

-Bien, solo acomodo esto y le aviso a Shika que llegaré tarde –contestó mientras sacaba su celular para mandar el dichoso mensaje.

-¿te regañará si no avisas? –Preguntó sardónico lo que hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño-. Ni que fuera tu papá

- No, pero somos compañeros de departamento ttebayo y si llego tarde sin avisarle se va a preocupar –guardó su celular, ya había mandado el mensaje-. Listo ahora si vamos

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras salían de la estación y se encaminaban al estacionamiento, por otro lado Naruto iba tranquilo, no era la primera vez que salía con un amigo a tomar, cuando iba a la universidad salía a menudo a tomar solo con sus amigos varones siendo el único doncel de su grupo de amigos por lo que el ir solo a la casa de alguien no era algo raro para él.

Subieron al auto y se encaminaron al departamento del pelinegro, una vez que llegaron el rubio soltó un silbido de admiración no esperaba que Sasuke viviera en un departamento tan grande.

-¿Qué haces aparte de trabajar en la estación? –preguntó con desconfianza, lo que ganaban no alcanzaría para vivir con tantos lujos-. ¿Traficas armas o algo así?

-No seas idiota –le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras viraba los ojos-. Era el departamento de un tío que se fue a vivir al extranjero, y terminé viviendo aquí, después mi tío se casó y me regaló el departamento de cumpleaños –negó divertido ante el recuerdo.

-Qué envidia teme, mira que no tener que pagar renta, la mayoría de mi sueldo se va a los bolsillos de mi casero ttebayo –se lamentó el rubio antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-Deja de lloriquear dobe -Sasuke se acercó a la barra y comenzó a preparar las bebidas-. ¿Has tomado ron? –preguntó.

-No, me limito al sake ttebayo

-Que desperdicio, no sabes de lo que te has perdido dobe, no tengo sake así que te tendrás que conformar con lo que te voy a preparar –El Uchiha preparó dos vasos de ron con refresco y le tendió uno al rubio.

La noche pasó mientras ambos seguían tomando, Sasuke sugirió ir a la habitación para ver películas a lo que Naruto accedió, pero más que ser vista, la película solo sirvió de ambiente para la plática que ambos estaban teniendo, después de varios tragos Naruto comenzó a sentirse ligeramente ebrio por lo que dejó de tomar dedicándose solo a comer los bocadillos que Sasuke había sacado en algún punto de la noche, miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, comenzaba a hacerse tarde.

-¿no quieres más dobe? –preguntó Sasuke mientras se servía otro trago, Naruto había perdido la cuenta ya de cuantos tragos había preparado el pelinegro.

-Ni hablar ttebayo, creo que se me está subiendo y no quiero ponerme tan mal –negó riendo algo atontado.

-No seas cobarde –el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado viendo como el rubio frunce el ceño-. Mañana descansas ¿no? Nada te impide que te relajes…claro a menos de que seas un gallina –picó.

-¡Dame otro! –Exigió el rubio, había caído en la provocación-. ¡Que nadie diga que Uzumaki Naruto es una gallina!

Sasuke sonrió complacido al escuchar a su compañero y le pasó su trago para el prepararse otro. La noche transcurría y Naruto comenzó a prestarle atención a la película que se estaba reproduciendo, fue entonces que Sasuke se puso tras él y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su espalda haciendo que el rubio se tensara instintivamente.

-¿Qué haces teme? –preguntó aunque no reclamando, el alcohol realmente lo había dejado aturdido.

-Relájate dobe –susurró al oído del rubio mientras sus manos se movían hábiles a lo largo de la espalda, acariciándola, la mezcla de alcohol, lo mullido de la cama y caricias hicieron que el rubio se relajara recargándose en el pecho de Sasuke.

Craso error, Sasuke viendo que el rubio no oponía resistencia y quizá envalentonado por el alcohol en sus venas comenzó a ser más atrevido, acariciando no solo la espalda sino también las piernas y el pecho del rubio, arrancando suspiros de placer en este.

-Sa…suke…basta –se quejó quedito, algo dentro de le gritaba que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero su cuerpo se negaba a escuchar a su conciencia.

-Dices que me detenga cuando estas ya así –la voz ronca del Uchiha acarició su oído, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba su ya endurecido miembro-. Solo déjate llevar…Naruto

El rubio se estremeció, fuera por el alcohol o porque verdaderamente lo deseaba se dejó llevar por las caricias del Uchiha quien no tardó en desabrochar el pantalón del rubio, metiendo sus manos hábilmente dentro de los interiores del rubio.

-Sasuke...espera…ngh –Naruto solo atinó a cubrir su boca, su mente gritaba que detuviera al pelinegro, nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie por lo que las sensaciones eran totalmente nuevas para él-. …ba-basta teme…yo..ahh

El Uchiha hizo caso omiso a la petición el rubio, al contrario, tomó el miembro del rubio comenzando un lento vaivén mientras que con su mano libre empezó a desabrochar la camisa del rubio, quien perdido en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, dejó de oponer resistencia, dejándose llevar por las caricias del Uchiha.

-Fin del Flashback-

Esa noche se limitaron a masturbarse mutuamente, estaban tan borrachos que después de venirse en la mano del otro habían caído dormidos, Naruto suspiró y una vez que se aseguró de que Sasuke estuviera profundamente dormido se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, había adquirido el hábito darse un baño después de estar con Sasuke, si el moreno era consciente de esa costumbre o no sinceramente tenía a Naruto sin cuidado, le era necesario ese baño aunque no estuviera seguro del porqué.

¿Un intento vano de limpiar su alma quizá? No estaba muy seguro, hiciera lo que hiciera en su conciencia siempre estaría presente lo que hacía con Sasuke, porque claro, esa primera vez él lo había tomado como un error, un error cometido por el alcohol que ambos tenían en la sangre, pero era evidente que las veces que le siguieron no fueron por la misma razón. A esa primera vez le habían seguido dos o tres veces más.

No tenía caso engañarse a sí mismo, disfrutaba las atenciones que el Uchiha tenía con él, sin mencionar que el sexo no era malo, sin embargo el hecho de estar con alguien que ni siquiera era su pareja y con el cual tampoco había hablado de la situación lo atormentó las primeras semanas, hasta que por fin, un día en que Sasuke lo había invitado a salir, hablaron del tema, llegando a su actual acuerdo: una simple amistad con derecho.

Salió de la ducha mientras trataba de despejarse, siempre que recordaba el inicio de todo volvía a la misma pregunta de siempre: "¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?" y era cuando llegaba la respuesta que lo hacía querer darse de topes contra la pared.

-Porque fui tan idiota como para enamorarme de él –susurró mientras se ponía su pijama y se preparaba para dormir al lado de quien el más quería y quien por desgracia solo lo miraba como su amigo con derecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Yukie.- ammm soy pésima para los títulos así que disculpas anticipadas por el título tan simple...espero que la historia les guste y me dejen su opinión acerca de hacerlo un fanfic largo o dejarlo tal y como está

Kuroi.- esperamos sus reviews...no tengo ganas de soportar a Yukie lloriquear, sus reviews la animan mucho...de hecho fue leer algunos de sus reviews lo que hizo que por fin se pusiera a escribir

Yukie.- que malo eres, en fin, espero terminar el próximo fic pronto y vernos mas seguido, por cierto no olviden pasarse por la página del** Festival Literario SasuNaru en FB **el enlace lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

matta ne n.n


End file.
